Operation: Got SUDS?
by StrayBullet69
Summary: When Marc somehow gets exposed to the deadly serin SUDS all hell breaks loose. Soon, all 4 spies become totally evil. It's up to Nick and Brian and a few old faces to help stop a new world evil. To be honest...they're all doomed. Please Read and Review


**I own nothing, or do I? No I don't...**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now loading...Operation: Got SUDS?**

**Cicero-Stine Manor 12:23 pm**

Nick Cicero and Brian Stine were unwinding with a relaxing game of billiards

"6 BALL CORNER POCKET-[k-whack!]...YA-HOO, GET SOME!" ...Okay, so it's not that relaxing

"Stine, you ever consider you take this game way too seriously?" Nick asked his comrade

"Ha, I take everything seriously." Brian retorted

"Yeah ain't that the truth." Nick said

"Dammit, I missed, come on Brian, get your head in the f*cking game!"

"Case closed." Nick lined up his shot. "Man can you believe it's finally the summer?"

"I know, we've been here for over 8 months."

"Okay lucky 13...your about to get poc-"

"Don't screw-up!"

"Ah, dammit Stine, you ass!" Nick missed.

"Oh, that counts as a turn."

"Douche...bag."

"Ah, you'll get over it." Brian began, the pool table rumbled and Brian screwed up his shot "DAMMIT!"

"That's karma for ya."

"Shut-up Cicero, it was a little rumbling is all."

"Rumbling?" "Oh no."-[WHOOSH]

"Dammit Jerry, just when the game was getting good!" Brian complained

"Again, karma."

"Again, shut-up!" [Thud]

**Jerry's Office, 12:28 pm**

"Ah, glad your both here, and not a moment too soon." he said

"What's up boss?" Brian asked

"I've called you both here because I have a very important job for the two of you, it's not hard and it won't take you long."

"What is it?" Nick asked, Jerry drew their attention to 4 cardboard boxes with haz-mat labels on them

"All I need you two to do is take these boxes loaded with dangerous chemicals to the waste treatment room several floors below, I'd do it myself but I have an urgent meeting to attend at the UN and I'm running late as it is, and I don't want this stuff around for another moment." Jerry explained

"So why can't you just get dumb, dumber, senor-smarty-pants, and Megan to do it?" Brian asked

"Seriously, do you really want dumb, dumber, senor-smarty-pants, and Megan dealing with dangerous chemicals?" Jerry asked

"Good point." Nick agreed They approached the boxes

"Hey Jer, what's in these boxes anyhow?" Brian asked

"The most deadly chemical known to mankind."

"HCI?"

"Uranium?"

"Mustard gas?"

"Yellow cake?"

"Pb4S2?"

"Worse, and be careful, DO NOT spill any of it, and DO NOT get ANY on your skin or ingest it somehow, just let the waste treatment officers do their jobs." Jerry's watch beeped "Oh gotta run, thank you very much spies, and BE CAREFUL!" With that Jerry darted out, leaving Nick and Brian alone.

"First of all, what the hell is Pb4S2?" Nick asked

"It's whatever you get when you combine lead and sulfur together...not pretty."

"Oh...okay then...well, 4 boxes, 2 of us, take 2 each saves us a trip, easy simple."

"Good job Cicero, you know math."

"F*ck you." they each took two boxes

**The Hallways, moments later**

"What is this stuff anyway?" Nick asked

"Jerry didn't say, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Nick began "According to the label it says SUDS." "What the hell are SUDS?"

"I dunno, soap?" Brian asked

"Since when is soap dangerous?"

"Worth a shot." "Hey, when were done with this, do you wanna-whoa-[thud, crash]"

"Jesus, Stine you idiot." Nick bellowed. Brian had tripped and one of the boxes broke open, spewing the hazardous liquid all over the floor

"Wasn't my fault, I tripped." Brian said getting up and grabbing the unbroken box.

"Should we do something?" Nick asked

"Well, doesn't look like it's burning a hole in the floor...not on our skin, soooo...I say we just let the janitor deal with it."

"Works for me." morons. They continued with no errors, completing their mission...All seemed fine...or was it?

**Later in the Hallway**

Marc was roaming the halls, picking up supplies he needed for a school project, among other things.

"Finally, I got those pipe cleaners, and boy won't Tony be happy with the birthday present I got him." "Boy do i love being nice, nice-nice-nice." the young egghead said happily. Until he slipped on the mess "Whoa-[thud]" Suds got all over him, and the effect began to work almost instantaneously. Marc had become evil.

"Ha ha ha ha...time to kill some spies." he got up, and evilly headed for home.

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Goodbye_

_I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time_  
_Everything is turning blasphemy_  
_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_  
_This is not the way I picture me_

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?_  
_Something about this, so very wrong_  
_I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this_  
_Is it a dream or a memory?_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this_  
_Why didn't I see this?_  
_Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate_  
_I have sinned by just makin' my mind up_  
_And takin' your breath away_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Goodbye_

_You haven't learned a thing_  
_I haven't changed a thing_  
_The flesh was in my bones_  
_The pain was always free_

_You haven't learned a thing_  
_I haven't changed a thing_  
_The flesh was in my bones_  
_The pain was always free_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
_I wander out where you can't see_  
_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_And it waits for you_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
